Unravel
by Nemytthewarrior
Summary: England's being haunted by terrifying nightmares that would not leave him. Addition to that, the three men he meets tell him that he is someone important to them. Will the truth unravel or not? if it does, will it destroy the country or strengthen him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm new in this website so I'd say to all readers: Criticize me as much as you can. I have a passion about writing and making up my own stuff so I wanted to get as much good or bad reviews from all of views. I also want the readers to show to the best of my ability to show my skills. Addition to that, I also want them to enjoy it as much as I do.

Summary: Unrecognized memories started to plague England in whatever he does. He asks help from other countries but they were unable to give him proper answers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three eccentric but amorous men claim that he is their long lost important someone. Who were they and why do they have a connection to England's memories? Will the truth come out right? If it does, will it destroy England or strengthen him?

Hetalia x Game of Thrones (GoT) Crossover

Warnings: Gruesome parts of the memories, blood later chapters, no pairings just yet, both country and humans names are used, things added up to both stories that are mine, also made up some of my own ideas about both Hetalia and Game of Thrones, I thought that I would be forgiven since this is only for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and Game of Thrones but I do own my imagination so I think I will be forgiven

••°°

During the World Conference meeting, the atmosphere was quite dense unlike the ones that they actually have in the past years. Everyone was, just as usual, not paying attention into global issues affecting their countries. America was stuffing his mouth with burgers and soda while discussing something about being a "Hero", Japan sitting quietly beside Greece and Turkey, who were still arguing about who Japan prefers of being a better friend, Italy murmuring nonstop about pasta, Spain cuddling Romano against the younger nation's will, causing him to yell things about 'Tomato bastard', Austria getting a long-term migraine because of Hungary and Prussia's arguments, Switzerland and Liechtenstein sitting nonchalantly, Russia smiling on the corner with China beside him getting creeped out, and France teasing England. Usually, England retorts back at France and they start to fight but this time, England was spacing out. France was worried because when he entered the conference room, England ignored everyone. He did not respond to anything and it was way beyond France as to why England acts this way.

On the far right corner of the table, both Canada, who was not noticed by the nations, and Germany have had enough of the noise around them; ultimately, after 2 minutes, Germany snapped and stood. He hits the table with his fist, scaring Canada and snapping the attentions of the other countries except for England. " **Why don't all of you shut up and behave?! Some countries are trying to solve their own problems in here with peace but it seems that we can't do that because all of YOU are not concentrating! **", at that, everyone shut up and sat silently as the real meeting began.

England was called by Germany to discuss his country's problems when the others' problems about their own lands are given with some good solutions. Again, England didn't bulge; he just had his eyes on the table and his chin was propped up at the back of his left hand. Germany called England for about 5 times but still no reply. Germany has had it and walked near England's side of the table and slams his fist. This time, England looks up to Germany with hazed eyes and replies, "I'm sorry, Tyrion, what?". Then England realizes what he said. Eyes widening, he clamps his mouth shut with his left hand, and runs to the left corner on the conference room.

All of the countries eyed England as he panted, his eyes wide in terror and fear. Automatically, they were then worried for his reactions. France walked up in front of England to comfort him but he slaps the hand away offered by France and murmurs something in a different language. It startles France and everyone. They all have heard and understood all the countries' languages but the language that England used was something that they did **not **hear before, even in their memories and beyond their pasts. The countries have excellent memory capacity except for England, if they heard or seen something, it'll be automatically on their heads. By now, every language is known by other countries, who also had different languages, however the murmured language was a mixture of some hint of Latin and some Polynesian hints but it was a very rare language. England could not take tense air around him as the countries stare at him with worry glazed on their eyes. It seems like it was choking him to death as he struggled to breathe. He then runs from the conference room and opens the door to leave. America was about to follow his former guardian but was stopped by Japan, telling him that England needs some privacy at this very moment.

England ran away as fast as his legs could carry. Normal people turned to look at him when they heard frantic footsteps in the corridor. Even though they noticed him, the nation ignored everyone, only focusing in getting out of the place to get rid off of the sickening atmosphere around him. He was also scared to death, he had not been in this type of situation. Tears started to spring into his eyes, he didn't bother wiping them as they flowed down.

Fear seized his little heart as he panted his way out of the building that held the world meeting. It felt strange when he called the name Tyrion out loud.

He knew Germany's name was Ludwig, not Tyrion. Addition to that, he had no idea who this 'Tyrion' might be. It just accidentally slipped out of his tongue without him knowing about it. As he reached the elevators, he pressed the button indicating the lobby floor of the building. As the doors closed, he also began to wonder why 'Tyrion' flowed out of his mouth.

Could it be someone he knew from the past that reminded him of Germany? _Nah, _England thought, _that would be impossible, I don't even know his face so why compare? _His attention snapped out of the trance when the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby. He sighed, _Thank goodness, I thought I would have died..._He continued to trudge his way of the building to go back to his hotel.

Unfortunately, he was currently in America's country and he could not converse to his enchanted friends, who usually knew how to solve things related in the situation that he was in. For now, he could only call for a cab to his hotel, take a bath, and probably just rest.

The remaining nations in the room heaved slowly as they processed what happened. It did not occur to them that England was going through hard times, having hallucinations and strange but gross nightmares. He dreams of people losing their heads or some trials by combat. It has been a long time since he has witnessed those type of violences. To other countries, they might have seen a lot of these because of the crimes that occurred but Arthur's life has been peaceful for probably more than 50 years.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur reached his hotel room with ease, meaning no one tried to get in his way. He sighed as he trudged his way in front of his hotel room door. As he opens the door, he was taken back by surprise. There were men, who wore black clothes, on his couch, probably slept while waiting for him. Good thing for England, they seem to be deep sleepers because they did not wake up when he tiptoed his way to his closet.

As much as he wanted to just make tea and read newspapers to relax, the three strange-but-handsome men were in his couch, as if it was their territory as of now, deciding to show them kindness for now, he just flomped his way to his bed and dozed off.

Unnoticed by England, the men woke up by the time he entered his hotel room. They pretended to sleep by heaving deep and long breaths as if they were asleep. They thought that he was at least gonna put up a fight since they were totally strangers in front of the country's eyes but it also startled them as the country just went to bed without a care in the world.

The three men might have been feeling lonesome as they too launched to the bed beside the exhausted nation. They watched him with such intensity that they could have memorized his features if they were asked to define his identity. After a few of scrutinizing the nation, they fell asleep like a rock pile beside England.

By the time England woke up, it was already nighttime. As he noticed the lights out in the window of his hotel room, he found out that he was in a rather _strange _position. The guy who had a silver earring in his ear has his face close to England. _Too close for comfort _as one might say. The other who had spikes at the back of his hair, similar to the other one, has his arm around England's waist and gripped onto it tightly, as if his life depended on it.

The other one's head was in England's stomach, using it as a pillow. As mentioned, the other two had similar hairstyles unlike the other one whose face was close to his and could practically feel the puffs of breath upon his cheek. The only way to tell apart is because of their clothing. The other who had his waist on an armlock had a leather jacket wrapped on his body, not zipped up all the way but only at the top of his stomach, exposing the black shirt that this _whoever guy _is wearing.

The other one who was using his stomach as a pillow had a rather-complicated-to-look-at jacket around his upper torso. His jacket has **TONS AND TONS **of his zippers around the forearms, and you could name it, everywhere, deceiving other people to think it was some kind of anime costume. His jacket was also not zipped up, much like the other one, but there was one difference: the guy has no shirt on.

Finally snapping to reality, England forces himself to get up, which was difficult since their bodies are as heavy as a pile of boulders, and managed to wake up the men.

The looks and eye colors also helped England to distinguish them as he slowly backed into the couch, with a blanket around his form, clutching at it as if it was his lifeline.

The guy who had his face close has rather stunningly and fascinatingly silver eyes. He had not seen a guy with silver eyes, only blue ones (resembling the two idiots who he was in a little bit of a hectic relationships since they're really idiots), violet eyes (as much as he hated it), brown eyes, green eyes, red eyes (Yes, it's the awesome Prussia), and some other colors but not silver. The fact that he had not seen these pair of gemlike eyes throughout his entire lifetime gave him the suspicion that this person in front of him, who was currently yawning, is not what he seems to be.

The other one who had his waist around a pair of arms had a strange case of heterochromia. In his left eye was typical blue and his right eye was red. People usually get red eyes because of their skin tones for being an albino or just the blood cells flowing through the eyes but the guy was not albino. He has black hair and a normal skin tone.

The last but not least was also identified by England as not of this world. The guy who had his head on the nation's stomach has golden eyes. He could compliment that those eyes were also enticing and dangerous but he knew that no human or even a nation should have those kind of eyes.

He slowly backed away from the men, leaving the bed completely, tugging the blanket to wrap himself with it. The men did not move from their laid positions, instead they followed England's every move similar to how a predator would spy on his prey.

"Who are you? What the bloody hell are you doing here?", England asked as he felt exposed to the men. The man with silver eyes moved to stand up and make his way to the frightened country. The man continued to walk his way in front of the nation until the blonde's back met the good ol' wall. _'Damn, I'm trapped. I should have not let my guard down! Stupid, so stupid-' _"Mama..." the guy called.

England blinked a few times. _Mama? You've got to be kidding me!_ He snarls, clutching the blanket around him even more tightly, " What the hell are you talking about?! Have you lost your mind? Or are you just plain stupid?". The man did not reply but only moved even more closer to him, as if he was going to hug the nation.

_'Bloody hell am I going to let this man touch a piece of my hair!' _He exclaimed mentally, alerting himself that this guy maybe insane, along with those two on his bed, and kill him. But he was a second too late as the man embraced him with such strength and warmth.

The blonde's breath hitched and decided not to move if he still wanted to live. _Pfft, I'm a country, I'm not going to die that easily! _He thought, insulting his own mind. His eyes shifted to the other men, only to find them approaching him as well. They might have come near him to hug him but there's no way is he going to have another 2 men cuddle him.

He squeaked rather manly (yeah, right...) as he was lifted up by the man with silver eyes, tilting their positions so the blonde is now facing the other men. He was practically dazed that he did not notice that he was put down on the floor, the men had their arms outstretched in front of him, ready to launch for a hug.

The silver eyed guy shifted his arms so now those biceps are around his waist. The heterochromatic guy has his arms kneeled in front of England and wrapped his arms around the blonde's legs. The golden eyed guy wrapped his arms around England's shoulders and held him firmly.

England snapped into reality as he felt more warmth from this rather awkward big hug. It is true that these men were strangers but he felt nostalgic. He felt...safe and loved. Synchronizing, all of them sighed. The blonde did not even realize that he was holding his breath. The three men around him had their heads hung low and he noticed that they were shaking. Not knowing why, he asked, "Oi, are you, um, alright?". The men only tightened their hold in reply.

"Do you not remember us, Mama?" The blonde had no idea who said it but the sentence was interlaced with such sadness and sorrow that it gripped onto the country's little, delicate heart with guilt. He didn't know what to do so he did what he usually does when little America was crying or sad, he hugged them back. He tried to though, with such level of difficulty. England nuzzled his head to the golden eyed guy's hair, he put his hand at the top of the heterochromatic guy's head, ruffling his hair slightly, and clutched the silver eyed guy's arms as if to reassure.

They stayed in that position for another 3 minutes, after that, they all let go of each other gradually. England made his way back to the bed and returned the blanket to its right place, his back facing the men. The men just stood and looked at him. The blonde could practically feel their gazes on his back and he hesitated to move for a while, wanting to hear if they were going to attack him now that he felt rather calm around them.

To his surprise, they did not move a muscle. As the country faced them again, he saw their faces painted with agony. He shifted his eyes to the ground, unable to bear the rising guilt in his conscience.

England went to sat on the couch, the three following him to sit as well. He wanted to clear away the confusion and he came to the conclusion that if he talked to them, his bewilderment would go fly right out of the window.

The men might have sensed his uneasiness that they started to introduce themselves. The silver eyed man said, "I'm Drogon, the eldest", the golden eyed followed, "I'm Viserion, Mama...", and the heterochromatic man followed suite, "I'm Rhaegal, the youngest..."

England blinked, _'Drogon? Viserion? Rhaegal?' _He knew somewhere at the back of his head that the names sounded familiar but could not press on which fact was the right one to categorize those names.

Drogon continued, "While our mother was away, doing her work as the queen, you took care of us and we saw you everyday. That's why we call you Mama..."

_'Oh no, not good. Can't remember anything like that happened in my life. And Mama, seriously, I'm a man for bloody hell's sake! It would have been fine to call Brother or Father...There's just looking down on me! Yes! That's got to be it! They think they can just say that, huh?! Well, they got another thing coming on their faces! They also have a woman mother so why even bother calling me Mama anyway?! They just want to get into my nerves, huh, well, now how I want to smack their heads' _England's mind interjected.

Viserion moved his back from the couch to lean on his elbows, which he placed above his knees, and looked directly into England's emerald eyes. Addition to that, he also followed the elder's lines, "You always managed to tame us whenever we lose ourselves to hunger. You scold us for not being able to behave, I still remember imagining your nose puffing out long trails of smoke when you're angry, your face is as also as red as a tomato. After that, you'd mutter incoherent things and give us food"

The blonde's right eye twitched in annoyance. _'That's it!' _England thought, _'I'm going to kick them out of this hotel through the window! Yes, a good idea, yes-' _then something intrigued the nation. '_Wait, __tame us whenever we lose ourselves to hunger__?! What does that mean?' _His mind reeled and he gasped upon reaching to a conclusion. '_Could it be that these men are not-!'_

"Humans, yes, we're not. We're dragons", Rhaegal bluntly answered the smaller nation's realization. This caused the country to stand up and covered his mouth with his hand. _They're DRAGONS?! But how-?_

"Humans can't see us but you can. You've been with us for almost 200 years. Countries are also the same unlike you, Norway, and Romania. So to answer your question, the people who work in this hotel can't see us brage into your room, even your so-called surveillance camera" Drogon stated as if it was a-matter-of-fact, his head leaning on his right knuckle as his elbow was at the top of the couch's "arm".

The blonde settled himself down on the couch again. What if the cameras recorded a video of him talking to the dragons but humans don't see them and they might label him as a perfect patient to the good ol' asylums around the corner.

Viserion rose from his seat and sat next to the smaller man. As the dragon made himself comfortable, England suddenly has a deep interest of the carpets on the floor rather than the conversation that they were having. To him, it's so peculiar that things are happening so fast that he could not comprehend what to do or what to believe. He started to believe he was going insane!

"Don't worry, Mama, I won't let them label you as such. A little touch of illusion might help..." Viserion said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

A vein popped in England's forehead and he stood abruptly, startling the other two except Viserion. "Who the hell are you calling 'Mama' you git! What illusion are talking about? Just hearing this from all of you is making me go nuts! And what do you mean that the illusion might help, huh?" The frustrated country hollers.

Instantly, their eyes went soft and their faces contorted with longing. "We're not lying. We're just so happy to have you back that we forgot ourselves. Please forgive us. Viserion used illusions so that the people around you and the people, who are monitoring this hotel, won't suspect you of anything. But if they do, we're going to kill them " Rhaegal apologized then declared his loyalty with his head hung low along with Drogon and Viserion.

As England was about to comfort them, a knock on the door disrupted their sorry moods. The voices that England doesn't want to hear right now boomed outside his door.

"Yo England! You alright there buddy? Want to go join me and France to the pub?"

"Oui, Angleterre. Let'z go to zhe pub, you just zneed a drink. Open up zhe door for big brother or I'll just invite myself in~"

A loud smack was heard and the blonde directed his gaze towards the door with a tired expression. Having that kind of expression on their Mama's face sparked something inside them. An uncontrollable rage.

"Stop being perverted! Are you an idiot?! England won't come out after what you said!"

"Oh but I am merely concerned of our Angleterre. He didn't act like himself earlier. He needs comforting from his big ol' brother~"

"Ne, let's just drag England out right now and be done with it, da~"

"Please everyone. England-san has his right to rest. We should at least give him that"

England buried his face on his hands in exasperation. At least, Japan seems to be the only one concerned for his health. Suddenly the aura around England began to harden. He lifted his head up only to be mortified of what he saw.

The dragons are reeling with fury, he could tell. Their eyes had red glints which could only mean they're lusting for a bloodshed right now.

All the three of them, simultaneously yet being synchronized, asked, "May we have a little fun with our unsuspecting pals outside the door, Mama?"

_Oh no..._

What did you think? I'm sorry that I'm not good in vocabulary, grammar, and description. But at the very least, I'm trying to make the best of it, yeah? So please R&R people. Yes, I'm also aware of what's really happening in the real GoT series but since this is a fanfiction and I'm the author, I have, at least, the authority to do what I want and write what I want, right?

I'm also going to hold a poll, not through the profile, but rather at the very end of the story chapters.

Which dragon in GoT do you like the most to be compatible with England?

A) Drogon

B) Viserion

C) Rhaegal


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've got to say that this fic needs some 'harvesting' to do so I, again, will do my best to write this 2nd chapter. It's mostly composed of bullshit and some fluff. Addition to that, I'm also looking for someone who's willing to be the beta for this fan fiction. I am not accustomed to read my own work with my own mistakes.

I would like to thank **Pancakesarescary **and **Tal Zehavi **for putting this on his/her favorite and follow lists. I, very much, appreciate it very much and honestly, I don't deserve this kindness from all of you. I am, indeed, in search of a beta, who'll gladly assist me of my troubles in English, and to my pride, I have to say I'm rather disappointed but this situation will not hinder of what's going to happen. If you happen to know a wonderful beta, please don't be frightened to PM me. To be honest, I do not bite unless someone flamed me because my work is similar to shit when all I've done is the best of my best. Thank you~

(Review) Guest:

Thank you for having the time to read and criticize my work. I agree with what you had implied. I do simply believe lack the skills to describe and put more effort into something that I like. Though, I would want you to help me with writing. Also, I think you're going to be so much better if you had an account. I would ask you to be my beta since your exemplary talents are reflecting through your criticism~ Thank you~

Warnings: As of now, some hint of violence, countless glares, and some shitty language. Blood comes later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones and Hetalia but I own the idea so...it's ok if you guys want to borrow my idea but don't claim it for the credit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Oh no..._

Drogon was the first to approach the door, Viserion at his right side, and Rhaegal was at his left side. All three of them wore vicious glares and the atmosphere was quite heavy but not as heavy as before the dragons' minds registered the identities of the people right outside his door. England knew if he didn't have time to stop the three, there would be blood flowing through the doors of the guests' hotel rooms and that would simply terrify them.

_Now is not the time to think! If I don't act now, these would become burdens in my shoulder! Not to mention, the hotel will probably call America's emergency hotline...what was it again? Never mind, if I don't stop them, these wankers are done for good! _England thought as his hand shook in fear as Drogon was starting to make his first move on the door: grab the knob.

"No!", England yelled alarmingly. "They're my...uh, my acquaintances! Please!" The dragons tilted their positions so now, their faces were facing England's panicked face.

All three of them didn't seem to buy his words as the three sighed and wore bored looks directed at him. Their faces were saying something like, 'We know something that you do not...' and that ticked the blonde off, he doesn't like to be left out.

"Did you forget that the only ones who could see us are the ones who are linked with magic? Apparently, these idiots outside can't see us since they were too ignorant to notice so don't worry." Viserion pointed out with an amused grin on his face.

Anger flared up in the nation's chest. These guys are going to be the death of them, he knew that for a fact. "You gits! These people meant you no harm and you're going to do something inhospitable to them! Are you born with no brains?!" Then the grin from Viserion's face dissipated.

The dragons glanced at each other, as if they had no idea of what he was talking about, forcing England to think that his so-called 'children' are belittling him. Then they flashed him as innocent smile, similar to a toddler's toothy smile, and replied, "We have no idea of what you're talking about, Mama. We were just going to come out of the room to say hello and be civil with one another"

Another vein started to throb in England's forehead. _So they try to act innocent, huh? Well, I'll show them! _His aura, bursting from flames to flames, engulfed the whole room like a forest in the middle of a bonfire.

"Ohonhonhon~ Angleterre's talking to someone~"

"Nah, that's just him. He's talking to his imaginary friends again. Plus, dudes, I didn't even hear any voice replying!"

_That stupid American! Now you're asking for it! _

England, out of rage and frustration, shoved himself past the dragons, earning some surprised expressions on their faces but he didn't mind them, plus he banged his fists on the door rather quickly that has broken the conversations outside his door. The vein on his forehead throbbed even harder as he yelled, " WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME REST AND YOU AMERICAN BASTARD! HOW _**DARE YOU **_SAY THAT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MPFH-?!"

The other countries outside the British's door, composed of America, France, Russia, and Japan, were startled that his speech cut off. All of them had a questioning look on their faces. Being the idiotic guy, America, out of curiosity, grabbed the door knob, his 'stuff' falling on the floor, making up such a mess that the other nations became nervous about what to do.

Then they heard some shuffling, some growling, some irritated voices, also some furnitures that sound like it has been demolished, but most of all, they heard _voices. _There was definitely some arguments going on and it seemed intense as the voices echoed through the door. They could distinguish the British's voice but there are others that they could not.

Inside the room, Drogon has his hand clamp down on England's mouth. Viserion and Rhaegal kept their distances to calm the thrashing nation on their elder brother's grasp. Frantic, the blonde squirmed violently against Drogon until he has somewhat broken some furnitures such as the table in the center of the couch.

The table was made with some wood and its platform was made with glass. As the smaller man rampaged against the man, his feet has smashed the glass, the pieces flying everywhere and, in the end, falling on the ground, like the raindrops falling on the ground. Some of the pieces of the glass was stuck on the country's sole and a whimper escaped his mouth.

England winced in pain and heard growls. He turned to Viserion and Rhaegal, only to find their eyes red with a glint of hunger. He then turned his head upward, the hand from his mouth shifting away as he did that, to find that the elder was also in the same situation. At first, he feared for his life since the trance, that they were in, was indicating that this was not good, this was the first time he had been around dragons _*or so, he claims*, _he did not know what to do. But his pride got the better of him.

The three were not snarling but their eyes and auras told the blonde that he was in a tight situation but he refused to yield. "What the hell are you looking at, you gits?!" He scolded, annoyance and irritation ticking him off. Only after that then they moved from their positions, the glints on their eyes disappearing by seconds.

The blonde then pointed at them, "Now, you wankers, **better **behave or I'll remove you genitals in a brutal way!"

The dragons glanced at each other, turning for agreement. After one second, they nodded vigorously. England then sighed in relief and turned to the door, which is in front of his face, to answer them, after all, it's quite rude for a gentleman to keep his visitors waiting outside the door

Worriedly, Rhaegal cleared his throat, catching the attention of the British man. The dragons would not look at him, only at the windows, but all of them pointed their fingers at the smaller man's foot.

Now the pain started to throb against his sole. _Damn this piece of glass shard! _It also reminded him that he was in his pajamas. What kind of gentleman is he to turn up in such indecent clothes?

The country was lifted up by Viserion, this time no squeak or whatever manly sounds escaped his mouth, and taken to the dresser cabinet near the bed. Silently, he was thankful for the golden eyed man. He would have injured himself even more if he walked, obviously, not wanting the people to raise suspicions on what happened to his foot. Viserion then flashed him a little smile, which the blonde responded back with a shy smile. He then turned his back on them and shuffled for his clothes.

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion's hearts skipped a beat. It had been _thousands and thousands _of years ago since they've seen their Mama smile that. Their softened eyes, scrutinizingly, watched the country like hawks over the horizon. They saw him with a pair of clothes and saw some hesitation_. _

England turned to them with a pink blush on his face. He was embarrassed to change in front of his supposedly 'children' but he knew that when America was a kid, he didn't bother that much.

What was bothering him was their stares. It felt like they were trying to burn holes on his body and _that's not very comfortable._

He spluttered, "Y-Y-You gits. D-Don't look when I'm changing! Have s-some decency!"

After a few blinks, they did turn their backs in front of the nation, indicating their obedience to his order. He then unbuttoned his pajama shirt and slid ff his pajama pants warily. What if the dragons were peeking? To confirm his suspicion, he glanced towards them only to find that they were in the couch, trying to make themselves comfortable.

Well, Viserion did but Rhaegal has made it his duty to clean up the shattered mess of a desk. They knew England's intolerance to any unarranged and dirty stuff. Drogon has his eyes above the ceiling, his back on the door, obviously not trying to offend the blonde.

He could still hear thumping and some annoying voices outside the room and it was startinbg to get into his nerves.

Even after England has slipped himself in his suit, the dragons stayed in their same positions except for the heterochromatic man. It amazed the nation to see the mess is gone by the minute he changed his clothes.

How the man cleaned it up with no injuries whatsoever was way beyinf the Brit. Even he, when he cleans up messes similar to the one earlier, gets hurt by a shard of a glass but it heals quickly. But this guy, he had none, as if the glass shard was just like a piece of cloth.

This can only mean one thing for England: these guys are truly **not **humans as they claim to be. They were being honest of not being humans.

He smiled at that, proceeding to the bed, and sat upon it. He observed his bleeding foot. The pain already disappeared, signifying that it was a good thing. He didn't notice the dragons wince in pain as their eyes directed at him while he tried to pull out the shard.

The country squeezed his eyes shut as pain started to torment him as he pulled out the protruding shard. By the time he tried to pull and failed, he was a panting mess. By then, the dragons were beside him. Startled, the blonde let out a choked gasp. He didn't expect them to be by his side quickly and silently.

How the dragons move without making any sounds became the #3 on his 'Things that I'll never prefer to know' list. He knew he still need to adjust around them but now, with their faces grimaced into something he could not make out, appeared to try to help him pull out the shard.

He noticed that he was leaning on Drogon, Rhaegal took a hold of his hand, and Viserion at his feet, examining the shard.

"Mama, you might want to take Drogon's hand and clamp your mouth on it" Viserion advised, not even sparing him a glance. Drogon made his move to place his hand towards the smaller man's mouth, in case if he really needed it. Rhaegal tightened his hold but refused to meet his eyes when he tried to look at the heterochromatic man.

"Wait! I can do this alone! I don't bloody need your help!" He retorted. He didn't feel any gaze from them but he could tell that they could tell that he was lying.

Without a warning, Viserion pulled the shard with ease. Despite the blood oozing out of his sole, he was downright surprised. England expected unbearable pain to take over him but surprisingly, nothing of the sort happened. He could only stare as Rhaegal bandaged his sole.

_When did he get the bandage?! There wasn't any sound of movements! Why is it that everytime I close my eyes to blink, unexpected things always happen in way? _The blonde thought furiously, though, he would give them credit. He has never met people quite like these guys.

When the raven haired finished what he was doing, the smaller man found himself putting on his shoes. Good thing there was no pain or else...

He yelled, "Wait just a minute, you wankers" and searched for his briefcase. Thinking that he might have left it in his office, which was an another room beside his guest room, he stormed there as frantically as he could.

Drogon approached the door as the other two took seats in the couch. He listened to their shenanigans and frowned when he picked a smell of some kind of horrendous inedible food outside the room. Addition to that, it came from the floor, indicating that there was a mess outside. He sighed, why are these people friends with their mother? Mumbles and some other atrocious comments were flown out of the vile mouths of the people outside.

"Yo England! Are you going to come out? You're going to miss out! Oh yeah, what was the ruckus in there anyway? Did you just get clumsy again? Ha! That's just so you, dude!"

"America-san! There was a sound of shattering glass! U-Um, England-san, are you alright? We heard something from inside the room and I was wondering if we can come in to help you tend to your injuries"

"Oui, that means that Angleterre's injured and he needs help from Big brother France, non! Ohhonhonhon~"

"Da, let's just break down the door~It's easier that way, da~"

"Let's not do that, Russia-san. England-san needs his privacy!"

"Hmm~? Privacy, non? With whom~?"

Unable to take it anymore, Drogon opened the door with a stern look on his face, startling the guests out of their hairs. The dragons also portrayed the same look as they saw the countries frozen in shock. He then replied, "With us…"

Japan has never seen such handsome men in his life. The men had black hair and some...how should he describe it?... punk clothes on their masculine forms. The thought of them half naked brought blood to seep out of his nose. Certainly now is not the time for it. He quickly found his handkerchief, which was in his blazer pocket, to wipe the substance, not wanting to be rude to the men.

When Russia saw them, his annoyance peaked up to a certain level that even his grudge against America can't be even compared. He didn't know why but he kept on smiling. He had a feeling that these guys were not the average guys that he sees all over the world.

America scowled when the taller man before him glared at him. Drogon glanced beneath the floor, only to find his assumption correct. There was food spilled on the carpeted floor and it did not smell wonderful.

The dragons scrunched his nose. This guy was basically an idiot by his standards. He couldn't believe that this cursed with an idiot but also an untidy idiot. America glared with a thousand fires back at Drogon as he saw the guy's face contorted in disgust.

There was an anger filled shriek that tore through the room and they all saw England, on his hand was the missing briefcase that he searched frantically earlier, his eyes red with fury and he was also sweating and panting at the same time. Even though the uproar was cut off suddenly, it was enough to make someone's ears bleed. France gulped as the others stood rigid, eyes wide at the sound.

The shriek did not only echo through the room and the hallways but all over the hotel. The occupants of the rooms beside the country's snapped their heads out of the room into the small crowd in their neighboring room.

There was no time to lose. Japan hurriedly murmured an apologetic "We're sorry for the noise" to every door that opened. The others did not bother helping the Oriental country. Japan was one of the most honest people when it comes to apologies. Plus, the seething blond country was watching them with hawk eyes. One move or face the strength of the wrath of the former British empire.

After a total amount of 5 doors close after the apologies, the country sped up in front of the the British's room, sparing no time to even let England react in a horrifying way.

The thing that was bothering the countries was that the strangers were not really horrified. Truth to be told, their faces were just painted with pure bewilderment and surprise. Also, England calmed down after taking a few breaths and approached the guests.

Usually when the blond is pissed off, he would casually swear and curse other countries like, "Sod off, you moron!" or "The hell you want with me?! You wankers better leave me alone or else-!", even "I don't want to bother myself with idiots around me. It would do me no good". This is starting to play out rather awkwardly.

"Pardon me, I wasn't aware that I shrieked. That was very rude of me and also un-gentlemanly. Let me make up with you by inviting you all to dinner" the island nation stated calmly as he positioned himself in front of Drogon. In a blur, the other two who were sitting on the couch, stood abruptly and was at the either both side of the blond. The silver eyed man was still behind him, his eyes were filled with worry.

"_Mon cher_, you can only make up to me by giving me the opportunity of letting me kiss you _everywhere_~"

Three eyes narrowed and, with the same monotone voices, retorted

"Absolutely not, you buffoon. Not without our permission"

America, Japan, and Russia covered their mouths to stifle their laughters as they watched France's expression of 'love' turned into something livid. It is obvious that France has a thing for the thick eyebrowed man and he was not ashamed to spread it all over the world. The thing is, the said guy, who was being adored, had definitely no, no, **no **interest towards the Frenchman.

America was aware that England hated perverts, idiots, and things or people that he labeled as rubbish. He also hated being belittled; despite his small size, his personality that rivalled Superman's or any superheroes that America could identify. That was probably one of the things that made people shit out of their pants and, if they have visible tails, it would be between their legs.

England was also blushing when he heard the response of 'his children'. He looked away and settled to scold them, not noticing the camera flashes around him.

The three dragons glanced downwards to the smaller man, listening to every lesson that their mother was hollering about. Drogon's eyes were filled with amusement as he saw the prominent vein on the frenchman's forehead throbbing in annoyance.

After scolding the men behind and at his sides, he turned to glare at France, "I was trying to be polite, you frog. Accept my proposal or I'll give these men the turn to kick your ass!"

The said-blonde sighed and reluctantly nodded. The Englishman then walked his way to the elevator, the three mysterious men following him. Japan pulled the other three out of their trances and followed them. Even though it was too awkward to admit but both America and Russia were amused to watch something like that despite their hate towards each other.

Well, as for the mess...

A janitor sighed in relief as he rounded one of the vacant rooms to be cleaned up for the next guests. He pushed his carts that consisted of spray cleaners, wipers, new bed sheets, and garbage. He whistled happily along the hallway until his eyes spotted the mess left in front of a door.

The mess was quite...well, a _mess _but his hopes of going home early and sleep were crushed. He scratched his head while emitting a silent scream of 'Nooooooooo!'

Later that night, a customer passed by the poor janitor, who was cleaning up the mess, tears flowing out his eyes that could put any bodies of water to shame. The customer shrugged her shoulders as to why a man would allow anyone to see his broken dignity, no less, in front of a woman.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

The dinner took place at a very luxurious diner suite 10 minutes away from the hotel. England reserved a dinner for himself but the receptionist was bewildered to see 7 people along with the blond.

The suite itself was quite pompous. It could only describe as grand as the nations and furthermore, it looks like a perfect room where they would discuss things. But if nations did have their meetings in one of these suites, their pockets will be empty before they order for food.

The room was at the rooftop, giving off the view of the whole skyway. Instead of walls blocking to protect people from falling, there were a few trees and vines with white orchids attached to the barks of the trees. Not to mention that the flowers were giving off a sweet smell that perfectly fitted a nature lover such as England.

They could pretty much say that only for tonight, they own the whole rooftop. There were also flower arrangements in the table and in the chairs. America grimaced; as much as he grew with flowers on his fields, he hated them because it makes his former guardian a little too feminine for his own good. Probably this is why France is hitting England so much with his so called _romance._

The other nations were taken back by the beauty of this suite. It gives off the feeling that they were in the British's garden. For some reason, all of them (including the dragons) have been in England's house, whether it has his permission or not.

They walked their way on the table and as they were proceeding to sit down, butlers sprout out of nowhere, asking them if they need to order food as soon as possible or wait for a few minutes.

Unfortunately for France, the seats beside the smaller man's seat was taken by obnoxious America and the stern silver eyed man. The table was able to fit for ten people since they came with England. Russia glanced around to check the flowers but none of them was his favorite sunflower. _Too bad..._

Japan, despite being seated, took out his camera again and photographed everything that he could including the other countries and the strangers. He smiled as he caught them off guard as he took pictures.

Well, most of them. The dragons knew that they were being captured in photos but since their mother doesn't seem to bother, they might as well ignore it. However, England was too busy reading the menu books that were already set on their tables when they arrived.

After a few moments, all of them ordered and got their own foods. It was uncomfortable for the blonde to sit in the table with Francis and Drogon glaring at each other's wits, America talking while his mouth was full, Russia giving out an unpleasant air around him, Japan sneaking some glances at Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal, the other two dragons eating their foods nonchalantly.

When they were done eating, another set of butlers came out and took their plates respectively while saying that if the customers ever need them, they'll be outside, waiting for orders from them. To kill the ridiculous mood, he has to clear things up.

He started by clearing his throat, the abnormalities in the situation stopping at his action. "As you can see, I want to clear things up for all of you. These men, who were in my room, are my..." then England hesitated.

'_Is it ok if I really tell them the truth? Heck, I don't even know if these dragons are telling the truth! But they'd be suspicious...' _he thought as he stared at Drogon. At that point of time, the silver eyed male looked at him with a pleading expression. He didn't know the reason why but he felt sympathy and hurt. Somehow, he had to say that they were related to England or else...

"My...colonies. They're new islands I've recently discovered and I'll be taking care of them. Apparently, they can't be trusted at home so I have to bring them with me. Therefore, it's my responsibility to look out for them" the blond finished, startling the others with his words.

Nonchalantly, Viserion glared at the nations' directions, matching up with Russia's cold smile, as he heard what his mother has said. Moreover, it was not that he didn't care, he could have morphed into his real form if he hasn't had enough self-control coursing his systems and also if, the nations were not in front of them.

The three knew that the statement could protect them for a time but it won't be as steady as the pace when they've found whenever the time came the truth spilled its contents. They had to act calm and collected but all of them were sick of being protected, what they wanted in this second chance they've received is to shield their mother from the supposedly cruel world.

The nations were flabbergasted. They didn't believe anything the emerald eyed pertained in his sentence. If the black-clothed men in front of them were new colonies, they should have been similar to little preppy children. Addition to that, if there were any new colonies, the world news would have been notified.

England's embroidered lie has failed according to the skeptical looks he had received. He had to avert his eyes away...anywhere but not at them. He, in fact, was not very good when it comes to lying. His monarchs were responsible for the lies that created England the nation but not England the person. It was easy for him to say false words, after all, they didn't come from his mouth. Hence, he just had to relay words that made up his history, no questions nor second thoughts. Accordingly to the nations' standards, they had to be loyal to his leaders.

Furthermore to the nervousness he felt up his spine, he cursed himself for being honest. If only he had mustered up his skills and courage, he would literally talk his way out and pretend it never occurred throughout his whole life. However, England's naívety would be the definite reason of his own demise.

America drank his glass of soda gradually, his eyes following his former charge, France's eyebrow quirked upwards, Russia kept that smile on his face, and Japan secretly recording every session of talking during the dinner, once in a while, sikently drawing his camera to take some, dare I say it, 'awesome' pictures of the strangers.

With a must, Rhaegal spoke,"I believe that you had suspicions but I would have you know that what's spinning on your pea brains are just stereotypes and mistakes. We are islands that can't be seen through naked eye. None of you will see our islands unless you're of connected to...magic"

Everyone had their own response of shock. America accidentally splurged his drink in front of France, ruining his **handsome **look, Russia's beaming grin slowly slipping, Japan's jaw dropped on the table, and England fiddling his own fingers. The other two resumed to snicker as they've witnessed the French's drenched form, his eyes bawling out crocodile tears at his most prestigious outfit that he preserved throughout the years ever since the French and Indian War. "Moi clothes! Non! They're vintage! Alfred, you fat bastard!"

Instead of apologizing, America cackled his stomach out at France's current appearance, his fingers pointing at the other blonde while he turned to England and the taller men to his right.

England had to smile a bit as he heard France's delicate sense of pride shattered into millions of pieces before his very eyes. It was satisfying to see the other panic about his clothes. Japan tried to assist him but couldn't resist to crack a smile; Russia offered help but was declined, France thought of Russia's help is to strip him off of his fabulous...whatever he calls it, clothes, garments, and etc.

America kept on laughing till his head was met with the table. He clutched his stomach at the hilarity of his accident. He laughed as much as he could to let the feeling of joy last till his dying breath but unfortunately, things die down easily, America's laughter and amusement were not exempt on this fact.

The butlers were nowhere in sight after the incident occurred. Japan kept on wiping napkins around France's disheveled form, panicking to the fact that the material of the suit was very old. He turned his eyes from side to side to see if someone was willing to help until his eyes locked with Drogon.

They kept their gaze for a little longer until the taller man leaned into England's ear, whispering something incoherent to the Asian's ears. With a sigh, the island nation waved off his hand. Drogon stood up and hovered his feet to aid the poor Asian and overdramatic European nation.

He also grabbed napkins from a rack somewhere around the table and dragged his hand to wipe the soda wasted to the blonde's suit. France continued to bawl his eyes out, not stopping about murmuring about how he hated the fates to play with him so cruelly as to ruin his 'precious' clothes.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the chaotic dinner, England stood and ran through the door, the butlers inside startled to see someone out of the suite. Viserion and Rhaegal ran after him with a small "Mhysa" passed through their lips. Other nations took note of it when Drogon bolted to chase after his brothers and left them in pure bewilderment.

One question echoed through their heads on that night..._well, _except for France who kept on crying oceans...

_What's wrong with England...?_

*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Whew, I've done 2nd chapter! I want to clarify things in their situations.

England has been strange dreams and it's been plaguing him. He also admits that he has no idea of anything going through his dreams. What he dreams is something that I have to write something the later chapters. I might go gradually through it. Due to those dreams, he tends to lose himself for a moment before snapping back to reality.

Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal are Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, so why call England 'mother'? I do believe I have warned that I would things out into my liking. How they got morphed into humans is something for all of you to find out soon.

I am aware that I have put Daenerys and Tyrion on my character list. Not to worry, you'll see them soon. I just have to give enough information about England then I'll go jump on them. Moreover, I would do my best to copy their personalities. I hate the fact that I can't get them right in writing.

Originally, I never wanted to write about other countries. This story focuses on England and his night terrors. Then it hit me that all of you might want some of their scenes so I'll even more to describe them in situations, ok?

Differences:

1) Drogon - I refer back to another anime character named Luka Crosszeria(Zess) from Uraboku. In the books of Game of Thrones, Drogon is this aggressive black dragon. I just hate the fact that Luka is melancholic yet Drogon isn't. But to simply put it, Luka's the reference of Drogon's appearance. You'll see some badass personality of his in later chapters. Also, Drogon' seemingly red eyes only appear when he's furious or threatened. If he's not in any aggravating emotions

2) Viserion - I am well aware of his dragon scale color but since I'm writing them as humans, I decided to alter his appearance. His reference is from a game character named Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV, formerly known as Final Fantasy versus XIII. Instead of basing all of it on the character, I described Viserion with the appearance of Noctis yet he has golden eyes to let you know that this character depicted is the one that I wrote.

3) Rhaegal - The last but not least is Rhaegal. I referenced him back to 'shudder in pure hatred' Uchiha Sasuke. I know that Noctis and Sasuke has some similarities in appearance despite being in different categories. Well, I thought that with their similarities, it would make more sense that they're like brothers...:)

Also the idea of heterochromia is also a description that differentiated the original anime character to the fanmade human turned dragon character, courtesy of me. When you PM, please don't mention Sasuke in front of my desktop. Because of him, my life is still miserable. The reason why...I'll tell you in the next chapter.


End file.
